


Drunk Things

by PokeChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Implied Relationships, Team Human, Werewolf SO Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Stiles, and Allison all have a drunken night together to complain about their werewolf boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Things

“And he just says ‘Call Allison! She’ll drink with you!’ and that was it! Can you believe that!” Stiles says, his words slurring. “And _Derek_ , ugh Derek!”

Allison nods sagely, taking another swig of her cranberry and vodka. “Werewolves, Stiles. _Werewolves_! They’re just no fun. Can’t hang out with them on the full moon,” she starts ticking the list off on her fingers, the drink in her hand sloshing dangerously, “can’t get them drunk, they won’t even come drinking with us, and, to top it all off, being a werewolf does _not_ mean lasting longer in bed.”

“Amen!” Danny says, raising his glass from his seat in the armchair.

They lapse into silence as they drink more, the three of them finding companionship in being the human significant others of werewolves. Stiles had shown up at Allison’s with a bottle of vodka and some fruit juice saying that Allison was going to get drunk with him and muttering about dumb wolves and crappy boyfriends. It was the second night of the full moon and Allison was 100% sympathetic to his plight. They’d texted Danny and Lydia to join them in a ‘Team Human’ (as Stiles had begun to refer to them) bonding night. Danny had shown up in less than ten minutes, Lydia had responded with a text reading simply “Busy”.

Danny finishes off his drink and sets the glass down, getting back into the armchair without refilling it. “Ethan’s always such an ass this time of the month,” he says, glaring up at the ceiling. “You know I didn’t think I’d have to deal with anyone’s ‘time of the month’ when I realized I was gay.”

Allison snorted and Stiles just fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. “Full moon is way worse than menstruation!” he says between giggles. He gets a sloppy kick to the side for it.

“They just grow claws and fangs! That’s got nothing on a period,” Allison says to the room at large as she finishes her drink and grabs for the nearly empty bottle of cranberry juice. “But they do get so moody. Scott and Isaac are practically unbearable when they’re together on the full moon.”

Stiles climbs back onto the couch and slumps against Allison, nuzzling his face in her arm before settling into his spot. “Yeah, why do they get so damn cranky?”

Danny slumps a little further into his chair. “I guess we can’t really understand how being creatures of the night works.”

Allison blinks over at Danny. “I thought Ethan didn’t like you calling him a creature of the night?”

“Do you see Ethan here anywhere?” Danny responds deadpan. It makes them all laugh and smile and get up to pour more drinks.

Danny doesn’t go on much about Ethan. He nods his head along with Stiles’ rant about Derek and the issues they have, big and small. He adds his two cents when he feels Stiles might be being a bit unfair and imparts the wisdom of “More lube is never a bad idea” with a faraway look on his face. Stiles and Danny are also pleased that werewolf boyfriends means no condoms. What’s an STI to a super human immune system? Though, the weird marking kinks both werewolves seem to have is a downside according to both boys. 

Allison starts in on Scott and Isaac and their werewolf brotherhood. Danny and Stiles both are far too interested in her physical love life but the alcohol has made her lips loose and she finds herself regaling them with a story about a hot and steamy night that ended with some of the best oral sex Allison had ever received and a vibrator in Isaac’s ass. Stiles’ jaw is practically on the floor by the end of her story and she is sure that if Danny had paper and a pen he’d be taking notes if his face is anything to go by.

It was well into the night by the time the alcohol ran dry. There was a mention of getting back home, but none of them were fool enough to attempt driving. Drunk and more than ready to sleep they tried to make themselves as comfortable as they could.

_Knock knock!_

Allison’s head shot up, causing Stiles to flail about in surprise before looking around for the cause of the noise. Danny was already half way to the front door by the time Allison had managed to worm her way out from under Stiles.

Lydia was walking in, steering Danny back into the armchair before looking over at Allison and Stiles and shaking her head. “You’re all such a mess,” she says before pushing Stiles back onto the couch and pulling Allison into her room and tucking her in.

“What’re you doin’ here, Lyd?” Allison mutters, already half asleep.

“You didn’t answer your phone, so I came to check on you guys,” she answers quietly. “Now go to sleep, it’s three in the morning.”

The morning finds Danny and Stiles curled up in the living room with blankets and water waiting for them when they wake up. Lydia and Allison are curled around each other in Allison’s bed, a glass of water and painkillers sitting on her side table. Chris had come home early that morning and was frying bacon in the kitchen as everyone began to wake up.

Each of them had slightly concerned messages from werewolf boyfriends on their phones and each of those messages would go very unanswered until after breakfast. They were creatures of the night, they’d survive a little worry.


End file.
